Mikage's Confession Alligator
by Chikita
Summary: Pure fluff and inanity with the Shadow Girls. This was inspired when I misspoke during a conversation and called it an alligator and not an elevator.


Mikage's Confession Alligator

**Mikage's Confession Alligator**

Standing behind the same stain glass window, covered in roses that appear on the signet rings of the various duellists of the Ohtori Academy, the _Kagee Shoujo_ trot on screen; it's C-ko and she is wearing a strange mask, which appears to be an alligator head. The first bounces in, holding a bullhorn, exclaiming, "_GO-GAI_!! _GO-GAI_!! _GO-GAI_!!" As she walks through.

A-ko holds a picket signs as she walks in, marching. She stops and an alligator comes up from the floor. "The truth about Mikage's Confession elevator is now out!! It's not a box!"

"Ohh!! Tell!!" The second _Kagee Shoujo_, B-ko, replied eagerly. She looked to be interested but then squeaked in fear, jumping back at the sight of the alligator that snaked up from the floor.

"EEK!! Mikage's alligator is on the loose!!"

"That's because Mikage's Confession Elevator is a Confession Alligator!!"

"Eh? I thought it was an elevator!"

"No, they called it that, but in truth it's an alligator!!" A-ko declared happily, bouncing out of the way of the alligator walking lazily across the screen.

"How?" B-ko scratched her head, staring out, as she held a box. The box had three people standing in it. She slowly lowered herself to the floor. "It's not possible because his elevator is a box and it descends, symbolising de-evolution!"

"It's the trick of the ring! The Rose Bride makes it look like that!"

"I thought she was supposed to make the duellists look long and hard!"

"Hentai!" A-ko smacked the other over the head.

B-ko dropped to the ground, holding the sore spot on her head. "_Itai_."

In the background, C-ko trotted about, garishly attired in a large alligator suit. She peered out the mouth then vanished. On her hands appeared two hand puppets. They were acting out a scene that appears to be a confession like one…

"Oh, Mikage-sama!" The first of the two puppets whined melodramatically. "I'm suffering from unrequited love! I must now fight someone!"

"Come with me, Miki. I shall lead you into my confession alligator where your sanity will be eaten up by the alligator in exchange for giving you the will to fight Tenjou Utena!"

"Oh, it's scary here!"

They walk down a corridor through the alligator's mouth and down the throat. The outline is seen through the glass. The alligator shut his mouth and the pair continued to transcend downward. C-ko cackles maniacally, acting as the alligator swallowing the victims that accept the darkness of the confession!

Meanwhile, B-ko has recovered. She seems to he happy. "Ne! A-ko, what is the truth behind the alligator? Why is it an alligator and not an elevator?"

"It isn't an elevator because one sticks their head into the alligator's mouth and falls into the abyss of obsession and darkness!"

"I thought it was the lion's mouth!"

A lion pops up, roaring. A quick shot of B-ko sticking her head in the lion's mouth dances over the screen. She pretends to flail, as A-ko watches. A-ko then pulls out B-ko's head out of the lion's mouth and tumble back. The lion leaves, as it is no longer needed for the sketch.

"No, it has to be an alligator because Mikage-sama is not honourable as the de-evolution occurs and alligators are reptiles and reptiles are dragons!!"

A-ko, to demonstrate, puts a tape in the VCR. It doesn't show any reptiles. Instead, it shows a cow grazing in the field.

"AAHHH!! The Nanami cow!!" B-ko shrieked. "It's worse than any reptile!!"

"Mou…mou…"

C-ko jumps into the area, on all fours, grazing.

A-ko turns off the tape and looks back to B-ko. "That was the wrong tape! It was not the scandalous tape!"

"I thought the scandalous tape was showing Akio and Anthy! And him seducing his sister before killing her to make her the Rose Bride…" B-ko mused. He sighed. "No, we don't need the tape. But why an alligator?!"

"Because it's better than an elevator and it really turns honour into misguided duellist who have been de-evolutionised!'

"Oh! Well, it fits those who visit!"

End?


End file.
